La petite sirène
by DLT
Summary: Je vais te donner une apparence humaine pendant 3 jours au bout du quel ton prince dois te donner un baiser d'amour, si tu échoue tu m'appartiendras à jamais!tu entend Harry, 3 jours en temps qu'humain mais en contre partie, tu dois me donner ta voix...
1. La fête manquée

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 1 : Le concert manqué.

_Cette histoire se passe au fond de l'océan et on hisse la grande voile matelot._

_Méfie toi mon gars une sirène t'attend dans les profondeur de l'océan._

C'est une belle chanson n'est-ce pas ? Elle parle du monde merveilleux de la mer. Celui où selon la légende, vive les tritons et les sirènes, ces êtres fabuleux, moitié humain, moitié poisson. La Petite Sirène dont je vais vous conter l'histoire aujourd'hui, était la petite fille du roi Dumbeldore, maître de l'océan. Ses parents, Lily et James, étaient morts lors d'une guerre avec Lord Voldemort, une sirène rebelle qui voulait prendre le pouvoir.

Dumbeldore, recueillit alors les fruits des amours son fils James et de la belle Lily : il y avait 6 filles : Aquata, Andrina, Arissa, Athina, Athéna, Anana et le petit dernier : Harry. Harry avait 16 ans, son visage avait la fraîcheur d'un pétale de rose et ses beaux yeux verts, la couleur des herbes marines. Il était sans conteste le préféré de Dumbeldore.

Mais je dois vous raconter le début : l'histoire d'Harry, la sirène avide d'indépendance et de son bel amour, un prince…

Nous voici au milieu de l'océan. A la surface de l'eau calme et tranquille, un grand navire dresse la fière silhouette de ses trois mâts. Il vient de jeter l'encre. Quelques dauphins turbulents glisse autour de la coque brillante. Les mouettes et les goélands, gracieux sur leurs ailes tendues viennent frôler els grandes voiles blanches que l'équipage s'emploie à replier.

A la proue du vaisseau, un beau jeune homme est appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Ses mèches avaient étaient d'un blond presque blanc, ses prunelles étaient grises comme de l'acier mais d'une grande douceur. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Ce jeune homme était un prince, il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Ses parents étaient morts lors d'une guerre quand il n'avait que 11 ans et il était l'héritier d'un vaste royaume. Il adorait la mer qui pouvait être à la fois calme et déchaînée. Pour le moment, il semblait songeur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un matelot, celui que l'on appelle l'Aboyeur, mais de son vrai nom Sirius Black, et qui annonce à l'équipage la tempête et les dangers, s'approcha. Il était grand, brun, très séduisant mais avec un humour assez débridé. Il vivait avec son compagnon : Remus Lupin. Drago éprouvé une affection particulière pour cet homme… particulier.

Un bon p'tit vent, mon prince et sûrement une mer qui va montée. Le roi Dumbeldore doit être content aujourd'hui.

Le roi Dumbeldore ? Répéta Drago avec curiosité. Qui est le roi Dumbeldore ?

Bah… le maître de l'océan et du peuple des sirène, mon Prince. Expliqua Sirius comme si c'était une évidence. tout bon matelot connaît cela.

C'était une des excentricités de Sirius, il était convaincu que les sirènes existaient. Pour sa part, Drago avait souvent entendu sa mère lui raconter ses légendes quand il était enfant. Amusé, Drago fit un signe approbateur vers Sirius pour ne pas le vexer car pour lui, les sirènes n'étaient qu'un mythe. Il n'avait plus 5 ans, mais 19.

A cet instant, le Comte Rogue, le parrain de Drago et aussi son tuteur, s'approcha et dit avec brutalité :

Le peuple des sirènes ? Drago n'écoute pas ce que dit ce chien galeux !

Snivelus ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir de si bon matin ! S'exclama Sirius avec ironie.

Severus Rogue était accompagné du compagnon de Sirius. Tout les trois étaient comte et si Severus et Remus se tolérés, Severus et Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tirer dans les pattes. Rivalité d'enfant a ce que Drago avait comprit des explications de Remus.

Il ne raconte que des balivernes. Ajouta Severus après un regard noir à Black.

Et moi je dis que c'est vrai, là sous la surface de l'eau, il y a le peuple des sirènes.

Comme Sirius dit cela avec conviction, tous les quatre se penchèrent et regardèrent l'océan. Mais tout trois ne virent que les reflets miroitant de l'eau.

En fait, ils ne pouvaient se douter que les rayons du soleil qui se glissaient à travers la surface de la mer, irradier dans les profondeurs des poissons aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, des algues et des corolles qui se balançaient au gré des courants marins, des récifs coloraient et des grottes étroites qui conduisaient au palais resplendissant du roi Dumbeldore.

Si nos quatre hommes avaient pu voir, ils auraient alors put constater que tous le peuple des sirènes était réunis dans une salle immense du palais de corail pour assister à un concert. Dans la salle, un gros crabe rouge nommait Sébastien, poli comme un coquillage roulé par les eaux, conversait respectueusement avec le roi.

Sébastien avait divers tâches : il conseillait le roi à propos de ses petits enfants, faisait leur éducation, s'occupé de tout se qui consistait au divertissement royale. Ce soir là, le concert était donné pour présenter Harry, puisqu'il avait 16 ans. Sébastien en était le chef d'orchestre.

J'attends beaucoup de cette représentation, Sébastien. La présentation d'Harry ne doit pas être gâchée.

N'ayez crainte, Sir. Ce sera le plus beau concert de ma carrière. Vos petits enfants seront remarquables. Particulièrement Harry qui chante divinement et éblouira tous le monde. Si seulement il avait assisté aux répétitions mais… tout ira bien !

Flottant entre deux eaux, Sébastien dériva vers l'orchestre, leva sa baguette et la musique se fit entendre aussitôt. Emergeant d'un rideau de bulle, les 6 petites filles apparurent sur la scène :

_Nous sommes les petites filles du roi Dumbeldore ! _

_Notre grand père nous a donné de jolis noms : _

_Aquata !_

_Andrina !_

_Arissa !_

_Athina !_

_Athéna !_

_Anana !_

_Et voici le septième dans ses débuts musicaux._

_Notre petit frère va faire le lever du rideau. _

_Montrant son récital de sa jolie voix de cristal _

_Et il s'appelle HarryAH !_

Elles glissèrent gracieusement vers le centre de la scène pour se séparer autour d'une huître gigantesque qui devait s'ouvrir su le petit dernier mais la coquille était vide, provoquantdes exclamation de stupeur. Sébastien s'embla blanchir, si c'était possible et songea à se ronger les pince quand le roi se redressa blême et s'écria :

Où est-il ?

Tandis que le roi fulminait de colère sur le pauvre Sébastien, Harry, se promenait en plein océan avec son compagnon de toujours : Ron, une autre petite sirène. Harry avait de longs cheveux noirs, comme de l'encre et des yeux verts. Sa queue était du même émeraude que ses yeux. Ron, quant à lui, avait de court cheveux roux et des yeux qui avait la douceur de l'océan et une queue rousse. Leur queue brillait quand les rayons du soleil atteignaient leurs écailles douces.

Ils étaient inséparables. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient aventurés au cimetière des épaves. Lieu au combien interdit mais terriblement attirent pour ces deux jeunes sirènes qui étaient attirés par tous ce qui toucher à ces étranges créatures qu'étaient les humains.

Là, ils tournoyaient autour d'une vielle épaves couchée sur le sable blanc. Harry et Ron étaient sans cesse en quête d'objets curieux qu'ils collectionnaient. Ils entrèrent dans l'épave et se trouvèrent dans une salle qui était, sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas, une salle à manger.

Oh regarde ça ! S'exclama Harry en brandissant une ville fourchette ternie. C'est mignon mais aussi très bizarre !

Ah oui ! C'est beau ! Fit Ron en redressant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'un grand coup de queue.

Je n'en sais rien, il faut consulter Hermione !

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle, Ron fit avec effroi un immense requin blanc arriver.

Un requin Harry ! Cria t-il.

Les deux sirènes s'affolèrent en voyant le requin se rapprocher. Ils filèrent le pus vite possible vers l'autre bout de la salle, poursuivis par le requin. Il s'en suivit une grande calvacade terrifiante où ils faillirent y laisser la vie mais Harry trouva un hublot où ils réussirent à sortir.

Le requin, trop gros, ne put en faire autant, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, le requin réapparut, brisant la coque. La course poursuite recommença et ils ne durent la vie sauve qu'aux grosses mailles de l'encre où le requin fut retenu prisonnier. Ron s'approcha pour le narguer :

Et qui est le gros méchant prisonnier ?

D'un gros claquement de sa puissante mâchoire, le requin manqua de croquer le joli minois du rouquin qui poussa un hurlement surprit et terrifié sous le rire d'Harry.

Te moque pas Harry !

Viens allons-nous en avant qu'il ne s'échappe encore. Rit Harry.

Les deux sirènes gagnèrent la surface et nagèrent vers la rive où ils trouvèrent Hermione, leur amie goéland qui savait toujours tout sur tout, assoupie au soleil sur un petit rocher.

Hermione ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dit Harry en exhibant sa fourchette.

Oh ! Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron ! Tiens ? Encore un truc qui appartiens au humain ! Voyons voir ça !

Elle se saisit de la fourchette et l'examina attentivement.

Oh mais c'est ultra compliqué !

Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ? A quoi cela sert ?

Euh… je dirais que c'est un tire tif. Les humains l'utilise pour mettre leurs cheveux en ordre. Regard, des dents ici et un manche là, avec la forme d'un violon. C'est tout juste fait pour ces gens compliqués.

Harry, ravi, s'empara de la fourchette et la passa dans ses longues boucles noires. Il était émerveillé.

Comme ça Hermione ?

Regardez-moi ça ma parole on dirais qu'elle veut devenir un être humain !

Harry rit et dit :

Un tire tif quel joli mot.

A cet instant, ne voulant pas rester en reste, Ron exhiba sa trouvaille : une bonne grosse pipe à tabac, trouvée au fond des eaux.

Et ça Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Oh… s'émerveilla Hermione. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis des années et des années. Ca c'est presque un objet préhistorique !

Elle s'empara de la pipe et la regarda avec vénération.

Il servait aux hommes pour se réunir et se comprendre. Cela leur servait à faire de la musique. Mais il à l'air bouché. Dit-elle déçue après avoir soufflé dedans.

De la musique. Murmura Harry.

Il blêmit soudain et s'écria :

Le concert royal par Triton nous avons oublié le concert ! Grand-père doit être fou de rage ! En revoir Hermione merci beaucoup !

Affolés les deux sirènes disparurent sous la mer et nagèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent pour regagner le palais.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mon petit délire ?

Pour la scène avec le requin, je ne l'ai pas sur le conte alors je l'ai fait comme dans mes souvenirs.


	2. Remontrances

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Konomu-imouto:** Merci! C'est vrai que cela m'amuse beaucoup! Pour Hermione et Ron, j'aurais pu ne pas leur donner ce rôle et garder les originaux mais je voulais les intégrer à la fic. Ron était tout indiqué pour Polochon et Hermione bah je la voyait bien pour jouer le rôle d'Euréka vu que c'est une mademoiselle je sais tout...

**Quierosake: **Je suis pas douée pour l'ortographe! 

**Pikatchou: **MERCI!

**Pour les deux Anonymes: **Je suis loufoque alors ça coule de source! J'espère que mon délire vous plaira.

**Ellaelle: **Je vais suivre le dessin animé mais changer un peu la fin peut être... mais sinon ce sera un drarry end!

**smiley370: **Merci ma fan #1! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas.

**Sycca:** J'aime aussi!

**Lise261:** J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même si il ne se passe pas grand chose.

**Alatariel fellagunt:** J'adore la petite sirène moi aussi et je n'ai aps honte de dire que j'adore tout les walt disney en général

**Polarisn7:** Tu m'apprends quelque chose! Je ne le savais pas mais je vais garder l'appellation de "sirène". Harrry et bel et bien un mec dans cette fic !

**Gwen:** Je t'ai déjà répondu.

**Phenixmiyavi: **Vi du plagia! J'adore !

**Telika: **Je suis assez fidélement l'histoire sauf pour quelques petits détails mais c'est pas trop important et c'est aprce que je voulais intégrer le plus possible de perso d'Harry Potter.

**Lilou: **J'espère que je ne vais te décevoir alors! Merci pour ton compliment (mon écriture)

**Miniblonde07: **Vi c'est vrai que c'est étrange pour Harry mais bon, c'était lui ou Drago alors...

**The dream spectral: **Ne t'en fais pas je vais continuer lol! COntente que tu aimes ma fic! J'espère que cela va continuer.

**Raziel the SoulEather: **Merci et voici la suite!

**Loveful:** Oui je vais continuer.

**Ada le serpentaire : **Ouais cela me ferais rire de voir JKR lire nos fics! Surtout de voir la tête de nos perso préférés face à nos délires pervers lol!

**Spicy marmelade: **J'espère que tu aimeraas la suite.

**Jade chu:** Alors là pour les fautes dsl mais je ne peux pas faire autrement je ne suis pas diplômé en orthographe...

**Ludwing:** J'ai hésité quant au choix pour interprêter la petite sirène. J'ai choisi Harry au pif (en jouant à pile ou face et c'est tombé sur lui) J'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

**Gotar:** Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette histoire. quant au publication cela va dépendre de mon emploi du temps et du nombre de reviews. En fait j'attend toujours que mes trois reviewistes (je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça bouh!) préféré me laisse en mess. En fait je poste malgré le fait que un de mes amis ne m'ait pas encore lu alors on peux dire que vous avez de la chance! lol

**Winrii:** J'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Sinelune:** Je t'ai déjà répondu mais ce n'est pas grave je t'adore!

**Note de moi à vous: **Bon sang j'ai cru que je n'en finirais pas de répondre à tout le monde! lol. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimer cette histoire. J'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop déçut car il ne sa passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Je posterais normalement le chapitre 3 durant notre loooong week-end!

* * *

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 2 : Remontrances.

_- Le concert royal par Triton nous avons oublié le concert ! Grand-père doit être fou de rage ! En revoir Hermione merci beaucoup ! _

_Affolés les deux sirènes disparurent sous la mer et nagèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent pour regagner le palais. _

Tandis qu'ils en approchaient, deux anguilles de mers, Crabbe et Goyle, ondoyante et visqueuses surgirent de l'ombre. De leurs gros yeux glauques, ils surveillaient sans cesse les deux sirènes et particulièrement Harry. Tout deux étaient au service de Tom Jedusor, une sirène exilée vers le ravin de Serpentard.

Tom était un être terrifiant et avide de pouvoir, suite à diverses expériences inconnu, il s'était métamorphosé en un être moitié pieuvre et moitié homme. Il était repoussant avec ses longues tentacules aussi noires que les ténèbres, une peau blanchâtre, des yeux rouges sang et une fente de serpent à la place de son nez.

Il avait été chassé du palais royal au début du règne de Dumbeldore car il voulait asservirent une certaine population de sirènes qu'il considérait comme étant impures. Ces dernières avaient la particularité de pouvoir devenir humaines lors des nuits de pleine lune. Elles étaient le fruit d'un amour entre une sirène et un humain.

Tom voulait prendre sa revanche sur le roi. Il avait commencé avec Lily et James sans dévoiler son identité. En effet, beaucoup de monde le connaissait sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il était persuadé qu'il devait s'en prendre à Harry pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est pour cela qu'il le faisait surveiller par ses deux fidèles larbins… euh compagnons.

Grâce à une boule magique, il percevait Harry et Ron nager de toutes leurs forces vers le palais.

- Vas-y petit prince, dépêche-toi ! il ne faudrait pas que tu manques la représentation royale ! La représentation royale ! De mon temps j'organisais des fêtes fabuleuses ! C'était de grandes ripailles et des concerts ! Avec quelques sacrifices et des combats contre des requins ! Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde me méprise, il faut que je prenne ma revanche ! Et toi… petit prince, susurra t-il, tu vas m'y aider.

Tom éclata d'un rire diabolique.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron pénétraient au palais. Et plus particulièrement dans la salle du trône où les attendaient Dumbeldore et Sébastien dans une attitude sévère. Penauds, les deux sirènes attendirent les remontrances en baissant la tête.

-Je me demande ce que l'on va faire de vous jeune homme ! Fit Dumbeldore à son petit fils, ignorant le rouquin qui attendait piteusement un peu plus loin.

-Oh grand-père je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oubliée. S'excusa Harry d'une voix contrite.

-Et voilà le résultat de voter désobéissance. Soupira Dumbeldore.

-Désobéissance, répéta Sébastien. Et _indépendance _! Ajouta t-il accusateur.

Sébastien n'avait toujours pas digéré les heures de répétitions séchées ni les remontrances à la fin du concert raté.

-La fête a été compromise.

-Disons plutôt que ce fuit une catastrophe ! Surenchérit Sébastien. La honte de ma carrière ! Me voila devenu la risée de tout le royaume !

-C'était ta première présentation officielle et tu l'as manquée !

Ron pensa qu'il devait intervenir pour aider son ami car après tout ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute…

-C'est pas de sa faute !

Sébastien et le roi le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré son trouble, Ron continua :

-D'abord, il y eut le requin qui a attaqué.

-Un requin ? S'exclamèrent le roi et le crabe.

Sans voir le regard terrifié d'Harry, Ron continua :

-Oui, oui… un requin et nous lui avons échappé. Quand j'ai sus qu'on était sauvés Hermione le goéland nous a rencontré et a commencé à… à nous raconter sa vie. Et patati et patata et…

-Le goéland ? Coupa Dumbeldore. Vous êtes donc monté à la surface à nouveau ? S'écria Dumbeldore, la voix vibrant de rage. Vous savez que c'est interdit !

Harry le fusilla du regard et Ron baissa la tête, penaud, il avait encore gaffé.

-Mais il n'est rien arrivé. Essaya de tempérer Harry.

-Combien de fois m'as-tu entendu à ce sujet ? Questionna Dumbeldore. tu pourrais être vu par l'un de ses barbares d'humains qui vivent hors de l'eau.

-Mais grand-père pourquoi dis-tu que ce sont des barbares ?

-Ils sont méchants et dangereux. Ils chassent tous les habitants de l'océan, polluent nos eaux. Crois-tu que j'ai envie de voir mon petit-fils pris dans leurs filets ou… ou accroché à leur harpons ?

-J'en ai assez d'être traité comme un enfant, grand-père, j'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! Quand me feras-tu donc confiance ?  
-Et moi je te demande de ne pas me parler sur ce ton ! Quant à te faire confiance et te prendre pour un jeune homme tu devras me prouver que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! Ton comportement d'aujourd'hui a été immature ! Tant que tu vivras dans ce royaume tu accepteras mes règles !

-Mais… si tu voulais seulement m'écouter. Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

-Plus un mot là-dessus ! Décréta Dumbeldore. Je t'interdis d'aller à la surface de l'océan. C'est tout !

-Déçut encore une fois, Harry sentit les larmes d'injustice envahirent ses yeux. Son grand-père ne l'écoutait jamais quand il s'agissait de la surface ! Il ne comprenait et ne voulait pas entendre parler de son attirance pour ce monde étrange et merveilleux.

-Comme à chaque fin de discutions stériles, Harry s'enfuit, suivit de Ron et tenait de le consoler. Restait seul avec Sébastien, Dumbeldore soupira et demanda :

-Sébastien, crois-tu que j'ai été trop dur avec lui ?

-Pas du tout, Sir. Si Harry était mon enfant j'aurais agis comme vous. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ses bêtises ? Comme… d'aller à la surface, risquer sa vie ! Non, Sir, vous avez raison, il faut rester ferme pour sa sécurité ! Harry doit être surveillé de très prés.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Sébastien, il faut que quelqu'un le suive jour et nuit.

-Voilà qui est bien parlé Sir.

-Et je ne vois qu'un crabe pour faire ça.

-Un… un crabe ? Sir…

-Oui, oui, oui ! tu vas commencé ta surveillance des à présent, je veux que tu e suive partout et que tu me rapportes chaque faits et gestes. Tu es à présent responsable de sa sécurité !

-Mais… et les princesses ? Et les divertissements ?

-Minerva s'en chargera.

-Minerva ? Mais… Sir c'est un THON ! Elle a le cerveau d'un crustacé !

-Sébastien… tu es un crustacé. Dit doucement Dumbeldore avec un sourire malicieux.

-Heu_…_

-C'est un ordre, tu es responsable d'Harry à présent et tu me rendras compte. Maintenant rattrape-le !

Obéissant, Sébastien rattrapa Harry avec contrariété.

Et voilà! Un nouevau chapitre enfin terminé!

Vous avez aimé?


	3. Le sauvetage

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Surimi : **Oui j'ai tripée pour Macdo, je la voyais bien ainsi ! C'est surtout que je voulais l'intégrer. La pique de Sébastien allait de source ! Pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux mais je ne suis pas une déesse (normalement c'est dieu mais bon je suis une fille) de l'orthographe. Et puis ceux qui me lisent, lisent pour ce que je raconte, je leur offre un divertissement pas une dissertation sur l'orthographe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a des fautes qu'un texte perd de sa qualité mais bon, si tu pense le contraire ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour ta proposition mais je ne prend pas de bêta, je suis trop instable dans les postages pour cela. J'espoère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Miniblonde07 : **Moi aussi j'aimais bien l'idée et je rigolais toute seule en écrivant cela, ma mère me prend pour une folle d'ailleurs !

**Ada le Serpentaire : **Je m'admire aussi lol ! Et oui tu as bien deviné pour Drago d'ailleurs on le voit dans ce chapitre. Comment ça enfin ?

**Pikatchou : **Dans ce chapitre !

**Lise261 : **Severus est classique, si tu connais le dessin animé il est le vieux qui traîne toujours avec Drago, je le voyais bien dans ce rôle puisqu'ils sont tout aussi coincés du c…

**Konomu-imouto : **J'essaye de faire drôle en effet, la réplique de Sébastien était bien je l'avoue mais j'ai du tout de même vérifié que Sébastien était bien un crustacé (j'ai eut un gros doute durant un instant.) J'ai refait de l'humour à la fin quand il va voir Harry entrain… bref tu me diras si tu as trouvé ça drôle !

**Gwen : **Tu m'énerve avec tes : tes chapitres sont trop court ! En plus, tu es la seule a me poser cette question sur ton « problème de compréhension » (DLT dit tout bas : De toute manière tu ne comprends jamais rien !)

**Ludwing : **Au début de ton message j'ai tout compris de travers ! J'ai cru que tu disais des choses méchantes ! J'adore ta petite pique sur le nouveau président ! Pour Sébastien… bah il ne veut pas que Macdo lui vole sa place je pense.

**Spicy Marmelade : **Maci !

**Anonyme :** Vi ! Vi ! Vi ! Je suis barge et fière de l'être !

**Jade Chu : **Non Sébastien reste tel qu'il est ! J'ai eut du mal a me décider alors comme j'ai quasiment finie l'histoire je vais pas le changer ! Pour les fautes je suis trop instable pour prendre une bêta dsl.

**Gotar : **Merci, effectivement ce chapitre c'est **the **rencontre !

**Violette : **Merci c'est gentil ! C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien !

**Sinelune : **Coucou ma jolie ! J'attend avec impatience ton mail avec ce que tu m'as promis –Conscience de DLT : Arrête de la relancer ! DLT : Mais j'ai rien fais ! )En fait, je suis l'histoire racontée (genre extraite d'un CD) et je fais un découpage puis je retranscris avec les perso d'Harry Potter !

Je n'aurais jamais osé t'insulter de débile je te rassure mais c'est vrai que cela coulait de source que ce soit lui… Et puis je savais déjà que tu étais pire que Trelawney, c'est notre point commun sauf que je suis meilleure qu'elle moi ! je ne commence pas avec un perso d'Harry Potter (et je ne l'ai pas fais exprès vu que ce chapitre je l'ai écris il y a un moment) vu que l'on a le point de vu de Sébastien… M'enfin… continue de te battre un jour tu y arriveras (Conscience de DLT : Arrête d'être condescendante ! DLT : Mais euh je me venge !) Vu que tu l'aime bien je vais tâcher de la placer quelque part mais je ne te garantie rien ! Je t'adore !

**Winrii : **dsl c'est vrai que c'était court mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Celui-là est plus long, normale il y a deux chansons… Et en bonus parce que je suis gentille adorable… bref… il y a Drago qui apparaît.

**Loveful : **Merci de ne pas trop de plaindre vis-à-vis de la longueur du précédent chapitre. Je te promet que je finirais cette histoire !

* * *

**Note importante : **Si vous avez des suggestions par rapport aux… découvertes humaines que peux faire Harry… des trucs drôles genre bourdes, etc… N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je les remettrais dans la fic si cela colle. Sinon vous devrez supporter mon humour douteux… Merci d'avance !

* * *

**La Petite Sirène**

****

****

Chapitre 3 : Le sauvetage.

_- Oui, oui, oui ! tu vas commencé ta surveillance des à présent, je veux que tu e suive partout et que tu me rapportes chaque faits et gestes. Tu es à présent responsable de sa sécurité ! _

_- Mais… et les princesses ? Et les divertissements ? _

_- Minerva s'en chargera. _

_- Minerva ? Mais… Sir c'est un THON ! Elle a le cerveau d'un crustacé ! _

_- Sébastien… tu es un crustacé. Dit doucement Dumbeldore avec un sourire malicieux. _

_- Heu…_

_- C'est un ordre, tu es responsable d'Harry à présent et tu me rendras compte. Maintenant rattrape-le !_

_Obéissant, Sébastien rattrapa Harry avec contrariété_

Il le retrouva avec son ami Ron, très loin de palais, à l'entrée d'une grotte tapissée de coquillages rouges et jaunes. Il entra à leur suite et se cacha derrière un rocher. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

Harry et Ron regardaient émerveillés des centaines d'objets humains qui provenaient d'épaves. Il y avait là, les trésors des deux sirènes. Il y avait des tableaux, des vases d'argile et de cristal, des flacons de toutes formes, des ustensiles de cuisine, des pendules rouillés, des instruments de cuivre verdis, et même une cage d'oiseau en fer rouillé autour de laquelle tourbillonner des poissons multicolores.

Pour Harry, tous ces objets étaient mystérieux, il les manipulait avec précaution et amour. Ron s'approcha de son ami et demanda :

- Ca va Harry ?

- Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? Je ne vois pas les choses à sa manière… comment est-ce qu'un monde qui fait d'aussi beau objet pourrait être… aussi barbare ?

Harry eut un sourire triste et se mit à chanter, rêveur :

_Tous ses secrets que j'ai gardés, _

_Ne crois-tu pas que les fées m'ont comblé ? _

_Ne crois-tu pas que je suis, bien trop gâté par la vie ? _

_Vois ces trésors et ses merveilles, toutes ses richesses qui brillent comme du soleil._

_En voyant ça tu dis, oui, c'est un paradis !_

_J'ai des gadgets, des trucs chocs, des trucs chouettes, _

_J'ai des couic et des couac à gogo. _

_Tu veux un tire baba ?_

_J'en ai des tas._

_Mais tous ça, m'indiffère… et m'ennuie._

_Moi je voudrais, parcourir le monde._

_Moi je voudrais voir le monde danser._

_Me voir marcher sur ces… comment ça s'appelle ?_

_Ha… pieds._

_On ne va nulle part en battant des nageoires, _

_Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser_

_Flâner le long de ses…_

_Comment ça s'appelle ?_

_Rue !_

_Si l'homme marche, sil l'homme court, _

_S'il peut sur Terre rêver au grand jour_

_Comme j'aimerais, si je pouvais partir là-bas._

_Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici,_

_Pour caresser les grains doré du sable chaud._

_Les hommes comprennent j'en suis certaine_

_Et leurs garçons peuvent rêver sans frayeur._

_Homme sirène, homme humain_

_J'ai fait mon choix !_

_Moi je veux savoir, moi je veux pouvoir _

_Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde._

_Qu'est-ce que le feu et pourquoi est-ce qu'il quoi déjà ?_

_Brûle ! _

_Un jour viendra je partirais, je partirais sans aucuns regrets ! _

_Vivre sur terre, loin de la mer._

_Partir là-bas. _

Sébastien écoutait Harry chantait sa plainte avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler avec le roi. L'obsession du jeune prince allait poser problème, il en était sur. Pourtant, en le regardant, presque effondré, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché.

Pendant ce temps, la nuit était tombée sur la terre. Levant le regard vers le trou de la caverne, Harry vit des lumières étranges qui scintillées. Curieuse et hardi, elle nagea vers la surface avec Ron. Ils nagèrent vers l'ombre du grand navire qui flottait sur la surface. Affolé, Sébastien la suivit sans savoir quoi faire.

Harry et Ron furent éblouis par la fête qui se déroulait sur le bateau. Il y avait des feux d'artifices dans le ciel. Il s'agissait d'une fête donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du prince Drago, qui fêtait ses 19 ans. Cachés derrière un cordage, ils s'étaient hissés jusqu'au bastingage et regardaient les marins chantaient et dansaient.

- Oh ça c'est une fête, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione en apparaissant brusquement.

Harry et Ron sursautèrent puis sourirent à leur amis avant de regarder les fêtards.

- Parle plus bas, on peut nous surprendre, soufflèrent-il.

- Rien à craindre, rit Hermione, nous sommes aussi discrets que des espions.

- Je n'avais jamais vu des êtres humains d'aussi prêt. Dit Harry avec un sourire ravi. Ils dansent, ils ont l'air heureux.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par l'un d'eux.

- Oh regarde celui là. Dit-elle en montrant l'objet de ses pensées à Ron. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Murmura Ron.

Il s'agissait du prince Drago.

Ce dernier était vêtit de noir de la tête au pied et s'amusait avec son chien Max. Puis un homme sombre, aux longs cheveux noir s'approcha de lui. C'était Severus Rogue, son parrain et tuteur. Il le guida vers un présent, qui était une statue de marbre à son effigie.

- C'est un chef d'œuvre, Severus, c'est… c'est vraiment ressemblant.

- Ouais c'est sur si tu voulais montrer à quel point le prince était collé monté ! Jeta Sirius en apparaissant soudainement.

Drago sourit furtivement avant de prendre une expression neutre

- Black la ferme! Drago, il s'agit d'un présent de la famille Parkinson. J'aurais aimé que cela soit un cadeau de mariage cependant mais…

- Voyons Severus, c'est une idée fixe. Soupira Drago en se dirigeant vers le bastingage et sans le savoir des deux sirènes et du goéland. Oublie un peu mon mariage, je ne veux pas me marier maintenant.

- Il le faudra bien Drago tu vas être roi dans quelques mois et…

- Je sais que tu m'as conseillé d'épouser la princesse Parkinson mais elle ne me plaît pas, je suis gay, Severus tu le sais.

- De toute manière qui pourrais aimer un bouledogue à par toi, Snivell ?

- Black ! Cria Severus fou de rage tandis que Drago souriait.

Sentant l'orage venir, Remus intervient et emmena Sirius plus loin. Severus soupira.

- N'y a-t-il pas un jeune homme qui te convienne ? Drago tu sais que je serais plus souple que si j'étais ton père. Tu dois épouser un jeune homme, de préférence doux et gentil.

-Je sais. Il y en a sûrement un mais… je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Il est là, quelque part dans le monde. Le jour où je la rencontrerais je saurais que c'est lui. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un naïf mais…je veux faire un mariage d'amour, comme père et mère. Mais pour le moment profitons de la fête !

Drago entraîna son parrain dans une danse endiablée sous le regard rêveur d'Harry. Mais la tempête grondait. La mer commençait à se déchaîner et le ciel à se déchirer. La tempête surprit tout le monde, aussi bien les humains que les non humains.

- C'est le déluge ! Cria Hermione, partons d'ici avant que nous AHhhhhhhhhhhh !

Hermione venait d'être entraînée par le vent.

Ron et Harry regagnèrent la sécurité relative de la mer. Ils contemplèrent le navire et écoutaient l'équipage hurlait pour se faire entendre. Soudain un éclair enflamma le navire. Les canots furent mis à la mer et l'équipage abandonné le navire pendant que Drago maintenant le gouvernail afin de laisser du temps aux autres de gagner les chaloupes. Quand tout le monde fut dans les canots, Drago se mit lui aussi dans l'un deux mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Drago entendit des aboiements terrifiés : Max était resté sur le navire.

Drago décida de retourner le chercher, Severus voulut le retiendre à bord mais Drago lui dit :

- Max est le dernier présent de mon père.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Severus le laissa aller en priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. A bord, Drago put se saisir de Max malgré les flammes brûlantes. Mais, alors qu'il approchait du bord, son pied s'enfonça dans le pont, l'empêchant de bouger. Drago jeta Max par-dessus bord et le regarda rejoindre les canots. Il tenta ensuite de se déloger.

Mais, le bateau, livré à lui-même ne résista pas aux immenses vagues qui le fouettaient. Il se coucha bientôt sur le flan, entraînant le prince avec lui, toujours prisonnier. Les éclairs illuminés le ciel noir, Harry se précipita, il aperçut soudain le prince Drago qui était accroché à une planche, il avait réussit à se sortir de son trou, et qui lutter désespérément contre les éléments déchaînés.

Sans hésiter, il nagea vers lui mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, il fut engloutit par une vague. Affolé, Harry cria à Ron :

- C'est affreux, il faut le sortir de là, les humains ne savent pas respirer sous l'eau !

Ils plongèrent pour le retrouver. Se fut Harry qui le trouva, inconscient, porté par les courants. De toutes ses forces, il le tira hors de l'eau, à l'air libre puis l'aida à regagner le rivage.

La tempête s'était calmé aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était déchaînée. Harry emmena le prince sur la plage. Ron la suivait mais resta pudiquement dans l'eau. Hermione apparut soudain et Harry lui demanda s'il était mort.

- Ma fois c'est difficile à dire. Marmonna Hermione en soulevant les paupières du prince. Voyons son cœur.

Hermione colla ses oreilles (ça a des oreilles un goéland ?) contre la pante du pied droit du prince.

- Inutile Hermione, regard, il respire. Déclara Harry soulagé.

Il contempla le visage tiré mais beau du jeune homme. Son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres rosées.

- Comme il est beau. Murmura t-il.

_Mon seul désire, vivre à tes côtés._

_Mon seul espoir, rester là près de toi._

_Te regarder me sourire, tendre les bras. _

_Loin de la mer et pour toujours,_

_Vivons sur Terre, rêvons au grand jour_

_Ne m'oublie pas,_

_La vie est là,_

_Pour toi et moi. _

Tendrement, Harry baisa les lèvres sous le regard choqué de Sébastien qui contempler : premièrement le prince Harry SUR TERRE, deuxièmement le prince Harry SUR TERRE avec un HUMAIN et troisièmement, le prince Harry SUR TERRE avec un HUMAIN entrain de l'EMBRASSER !

Il était mort, c'était définitif !

Pendant ce temps, Drago ouvrait les yeux mais à cause du soleil, il ne vit pas distinctement la personne face à lui mais il entendait merveilleusement bien cette voix magnifique et avait sentit ses lèvres douces contre les siennes.

Harry pendant ce temps, entendit un bruit arriver : des appels et des cris de la chose poilue qui s'appeler Max. Vite, il regagna la mer et Ron et lui regardèrent Severus Rogue et la chose poilue arriver vers Drago qui fixait la mer d'un regard égaré.

- Drago ! Dieu merci tu es sauf ! Mon pauvre cœur, résiste mal à de telle frayeur !

- Un jeune homme m'a sauvé la vie. Souffla Drago étourdit. Je crois que… oui, il m'a sauvé de l'eau et m'a amené ici. Il… il a chanté. Sa voix… Sev il avait une voix… on aurait dit un rossignol.

-Un jeune homme t'a sauvé ? Répéta Severus septique. Voyons Drago tu as bu un peu trop d'eau de mer je crois. Regagnons le château.

Plus loin, Harry regarda _Drago_ repartir, il était triste car il savait que peut-être elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir mais il gardait espoir.

-Ne m'oublie pas. Chanta t-il doucement dans le vent avant de replonger dans les eaux calmes de l'océan.

Et voilà! Alors cela vous a plu?

J'espère! a bientôt!


	4. Massacre

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Atanielle : **Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Je vais me détacher du film principalement pour quand il sera sur terre vu qu'il n'y a presque rien dans le dessin animé Si tu as des propositions de situations drôles dans lesquelles tu veux que je plonge Harry dis-les moi.

**Ladyboy : **Merci, voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**La Belle de Caddix **: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice. Tu es la seconde à me faire la remarque mais je fais ce que je peux, c'est pour cela que j'ai rajouté Sirius et Remus, pour que cela fasse plus… inédit. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider en trouvant des situations drôles, des quiproquos qu'Harry pourrait provoquer quand il va devenir humain. Cela m'aiderait car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées.

**Raziel The SoulEater **J'adore ton prénom ! Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras lasuite !

**Surimi : **C'est vrai que cela ma surprend aussi de toujours connaître les paroles, cela prouve que l'on garde un côté enfantin. Pour le problème avec les pronoms c'est parce que j'écris en écoutant l'histoire alors je me mélange les pinceaux. Je relis le texte plusieurs fois pour vérifier que je ne me trompe pas mais comme je suis fatiguée quand je le fais je ne les vois pas tous. Au fait, si j'ai été désagréable avec toi, pardon, quand j'ai répondu la dernière fois, j'étais énervé et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi, vraiment désolée.

**Zaika : **

**Pikatchou : **Oui, c'est vrai.

**Smiley370 : **Mrci beaucoup cela me fait plaisir. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas pour que tu restes ma fan #1.

**Lise261 : **Vi tu as tout comprit.

**Konomu-imouto : **Oui moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en écrivant la scène, tu as assez bien décrit ma vision de sa réaction. il y a plein de fic ou les perso on un tempérament différent, j'aime bien, cela change et pour te dire, j'ai du mal à faire tes répliques mordantes alors je changes les perso ! ;p

**Ludwing : **J'aime beaucoup le « surtout de celle là » ! Tu mérites un gros bisou ! Pour Hermione c'est vrai qu'elle est pas gâtée mais c'est dans le seul rôle avec Sébastien, où je l'a voyait, j'ai fait pile ou face et bang ! Elle a eut son rôle. Navrée mais tu ne pourras pas innover je ne fais jamais de mauvais chapitre. ;p

**Spicy Marmelade : **Maci !

**Anonyme :** Ouin! Ma fic est pas assez drôle pour toi !

**Jade Chu :** Je sais jamais quand je vais poster, c'est pour cela. La je fais un gros effort, je devrais plus réviser mon bas mais bon… Ce ne serait pas drôle car je mettrais vraiment beaucoup de tems. Surtout que si tu me rendais le chapitre corrigé je vais le relire et changer des truc et tout sera à recommencer. Le problème des pronoms est que j'écris en écoutant l'histoire donc je m'emmêle les pinceaux. Et pas la peine de rire, c'est po drôle !

**Gotar : **Tu as bien résumé la situation.

**Rayondesoleil94 : **Le walt disney pour le drarryend mais pas entièrement. Tu verras. Je garde ma fin surprise.

**Sinelune : **Maieuh tu m'as démasquée ! En effet, j'adore les chansons de Walt Disney. Moi je dois avoir le dessin animé quelque part mais… bah quelque part. Tu te souviens bien de la fin mais je pense que je vais juste le faire rajeunir. Sinon, pour le perso… sache qu'au risque de te décevoir, il n'y a aucun respect dans mes yeux, juste une grande condescendance (comme tu l'as remarquée) car il était évident qu'il y aurait un perso inédit. ;p Mais comme je suis choupinette (ça aussi tu l'as remarquée, c'est bien.) tu n'as effectivement pas le droit de te venger. Pour ta proposition, je t'envois ce que je viens d'écrire mais bon tu verras que j'ai un léger problème.

**Winrii : **Bon bah si tu as aimé ça va alors. Voilàla suite.

* * *

**La Petite Sirène**

****

Chapitre 4 : Massacre.

_Plus loin, Harry regarda Drago repartir, il était triste car il savait que peut-être elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir mais il gardait espoir. _

_-Ne m'oublie pas. Chanta t-elle doucement dans le vent avant de replonger dans les eaux calmes de l'océan. _

Rien de tout cela n'avait échappé à Tom qui riait tellement fort qu'il en pleurait presque.

-Le petit prince amoureux d'un humain ! C'est tellement bon ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Un prince. Je vois déjà la tête de ce vieux Dumbeldore, il va bouillir de rage et hurler de colère. Je la tiens ma vengeance. Crabe ! Goyle ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

Pendant ce temps, le lendemain de la tempête, assez loin du palais, Harry écoutait Sébastien le réprimander sur son inconscience. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, toute son attention était dirigée vers Drago. Vers cet homme qui était tellement beau et aussi tellement courageux. Ron intervient en disant à Sébastien qu'ils seraient plus prudents à l'avenir.

Un peu calmé, Sébastien, regarda Harry qui était rêveur et décida de tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

-Harry, mon enfant, reprend tes esprits, tu es un fils de l'océan ! tu n'as rien à faire avec les humains ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je nagerais jusqu'à son château puis je n'aurais qu'à faire un peu de bruit pour qu'il sorte et je pourrais le voir à nouveau. Marmonner Harry à Ron.

-Harry ça suffit ! Rentrons à la maison, je ne dirais rien à ton grand-père au sujet de cet _accident_ mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

En voyant son air triste et désespéré, Sébastien sourit doucement et se mit à chanter :

_Harry écoute moi_

_Le monde humain c'est la pagaille ! La vie que l'on a sous la mer,_

_C'est bien mieux que la vie que l'on a sur la terre. _

_Le roseau est toujours plus vert dans le marais d'à côté._

_Toi t'aimerais bien vivre sur Terre._

_Bonjour la calamité ! _

_Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure,_

_Dans l'océan parfumé ! _

_On fait carnaval tous les jours,_

_Mieux tu ne pourras pas trouver ! _

_Sous l'océan, sous l'océan_

_Doudou, c'est bien mieux, _

_Tout le monde est heureux_

_Sous l'océan._

_Là haut ils bossent toute la journée, _

_Esclavage et prisonnier, _

_Pendant qu'on plonge, comme des éponges,_

_Sous l'océan. _

_Chez nous, les poissons se fendent la pipe,_

_Les vagues sont un vrai régal._

_Là-haut, ils s'écaillent et ils flippent,_

_A tourner dans leurs bocal. _

_Le bocal, faut dire, c'est l'extase,_

_Chez leurs copains cannibales_

_Si Missié Poisson n'est pas sage :_

_Il finira dans la poêle._

_Oh non,_

_Sous l'océan, sous l'océan._

_Y'a pas de court-bouillon,_

_Pas de soupe de poisson,_

_Pas de marmiton. _

_Pour la tambouille on leur dit non,_

_Sous l'océan ya pas de hameçons,_

_On déambule, on fait des bulles,_

_Sous l'océan._

_Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !_

_La vie est super,_

_Mieux que la Terre, je te le dis_

_Oui je te le dis, Hi ! Hi ! Hi !_

_Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie_

_Se sont lancés dans le reggae_

_On a le rythme_

_C'est d'la dynamite_

_Sous l'océan !_

_Riton au flution,_

_La carpe joue de la harpe,_

_La rascasse d'la basse,_

_C'est les rois du rap !_

_Maquereau au saxo, _

_Turbo au bango,_

_Le lieu est le dieu de la Soul_

_La raie au turbet,_

_Le gardon au violon,_

_Les soles rock'n'rollent,_

_Le thon garde le ton_

_Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent,_

_Vas-y souffle mon doudou !_

_Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !_

_Sous l'océan !_

Tout occupé à chanter avec les autres poissons qui s'étaient joint à lui, Sébastien ne vit pas les deux sirènes repartirent. Il allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand l'hippocampe Hagrid arriva pour lui dire que le roi voulait le voir. Epouvanté, Sébastien obéit sans perdre une seconde.

Dumbeldore était perplexe, ce matin, Harry chantonnait et était rêveur, il l'avait salué avec affection comme si il n'y avait pas eut de dispute la veille ce qui était étrange car à chaque fois, il fallait une semaine minimum avant qu'Harry se décide à lui parler de nouveau.

Le roi en été sur, il était amoureux. Mais pourquoi Sébastien ne lui avait-il rien dit ? il décida de le questionner pour en savoir plus.

-Dis-moi Sébastien… n'as-tu rien remarqué de… bizarre, chez Harry ces derniers temps ?

-Bizarre ? Répéta Sébastien, les pattes tremblantes. Harry a toujours était un peu bizarre Sir.

-Certes… mais ces derniers temps davantage. Il semble rêver en marchant, il chantonne tout le temps, il parle seul.

Sébastien hésitait. Devait-il confier le secret du prince ? Après tout cela pouvait être une de ses nouvelles lubies !

-Sébastien ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! Est-il amoureux ?

Croyant que le roi avait tout découvert, Sébastien le supplia :

-Sir j'ai vraiment essayé de l'en empêcher mais vous savez comment il est, le prince n'écoute pas quand je lui parle. Je lui ai di qu'il devait se tenir à l'écart des humains, ils sont méchants, ils créaient des problèmes…

-Que dis-tu ? Des _humains_ ? Quels humains ?

Comprenant qu'il avait fait une bourde, Sébastien tenta de se rattraper :

-C'est-à-dire que… des humains ? Moi j'ai parlé d'humains ? Non Sir vous avez du mal entendre, je…

Il était trop tard, le roi avait comprit.

Il bondit de son trône et sortit retrouvé son petit fils rebelle lui vit par un Sébastien compatissant et désolé. Le roi n'eut aucun mal à trouver son petit fils dans sa grotte secrète avec son ami Ron, entourés de leurs objets.

Ron, pour remonter le moral à son ami, lui avait fait une surprise : il avait retrouvé la statue et l'avait transportée dans la grotte. Harry était en admiration devant la statue du prince Drago quand Dumbeldore arriva, furieux.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te tenir éloigné des humains. Gronda t-il.

-Grand-père ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Regarde, je suis très calme ! Je suis un bon roi et un bon tuteur, du moins je le crois. Je vais te poser une et une seule question et je veux que tu me réponde franchement : As-tu sauvé la vie d'un humain, hier soir ?

Harry croisa le regard navré de Sébastien et comprit tout.

-Oui grand-père c'est vrai. Avoua Harry.

-Tout rapport avec les humains est dangereux donc interdit, tu le sais je te l'ai répété et répété !

-Il allait périr dans la tempête je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

-Mais qu'avons-nous à nous soucier des humains ? Ils ne savent même pas que nous existons !

-Mais celui là est… tellement… il est différent ! Il a été le seul a rester sur le navire pour permettre aux autres d'aller dans leur barques puis alors qu'il était sauf, il est retourner sur le bateau pour sauver son ami poilu ! Il est courageux… si tu le connaissais…

-Je n'ai pas à le connaître plus que les autres ! Ils sont tous les mêmes Harry ! Cruels, barbares, chassant tout les habitants des mers avec avidité, pillant les trésors de ce monde que je me dois de protéger ! Incapable de faire preuve de bonté ! Combien d'espèces sont mortes à cause de ces humains ?

-Mais je l'aime ! Cria Harry.

Pétrifié, Harry regarda la réaction de son grand-père : il était stupéfait et furieux.

-Tu as perdu la raison ! C'est un humain, tu es une sirène ! Vous ne pourrez jamais vous rejoindre !

-Cela m'est égale !

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider, Harry ? Alors je te protégerais de toi-même et pour commencer il te faut cesser cette folie !

Dumbeldore brandit son trident et déchaîna son pouvoir contre tous les trésors d'Harry et Ron. Ce dernier était pétrifié et regardait toute la scène comme si il était déconnecté. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le roi.

-Grand-père ! NON ! Hurla Harry en voyant tous ses trésors détruis uns à uns.

La statue du prince ne fut pas épargné et se retrouva désintégrée en mille morceaux. Soulagé par cette violence, Dumbeldore quitta la grotte laissant Harry brisé à l'intérieur. Le prince pleurait dans les bras de son ami ainsi que sous le regard accablé et coupable de Sébastien. Il demanda à Ron et Sébastien de le laisser seul.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry s'était un peu calmé. Il entendit des bruits tout près.

-Pauvre petit prince. Susurra une voix avec un curieux écho.

Hahaha! Suspence suspence! A la prochaine!

Je ne posterais plus qu'àprès le 16 juin je pense car je dois passer mon bac 

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Le pacte

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

* * *

**Note :** Désolée je ne vais aps répondre aux review car je ne sais pas combien de temps encore internet va marcher. Chez moi on a des problèmes par rapport à ça alors je poste ce chapitre quand même, au cas où!

Merci pour vos encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 5 : Le pacte.

_La statue du prince ne fut pas épargné et se retrouva désintégrée en mille morceaux. Soulagé par cette violence, Dumbeldore quitta la grotte laissant Harry brisé à l'intérieur. Le prince pleurait dans les bras de son ami ainsi que sous le regard accablé et coupable de Sébastien. Il demanda à Ron et Sébastien de le laisser seul. _

_De longues minutes plus tard, Harry s'était un peu calmé. Il entendit des bruits tout près. _

_Pauvre petit prince. Susurra une voix avec un curieux écho._

Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux anguilles s'approchaient, ondoyantes et visqueuses.

Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry.

Des amis… rien n'est perdu petit prince, il y a un moyen de retrouver votre beau prince. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Les deux anguilles tournaient autour d'Harry qui écoutait avec attention.

Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider, quelqu'un qui a de grand pouvoir et qui peux vous aider, toi et ton prince. Tu imagines ? Toi et le prince, ensembles, pour la vie.

Qui peut m'aider ? Demanda Harry méfiant mais plein d'espoir.

Tom Jedusor.

L'espoir d'Harry se fana, il connaissant Tom Jedusor de réputation, un monstre qui tuait les sirène et qui avait voulut, il y a longtemps, asservir certains d'entre eux ! Hors de question de lui demander de l'aide et de lui devoir quelque chose !

Ce… ce monstre ? Non ! Laissez moi en paix.

A ta guise.

Crabe et goyle partirent ou plutôt firent semblant de partir. Ils trouvèrent un fragment de la statue qui par « le plus grand des hasards », était le visage du prince, ils l'envoyèrent à Harry qui contempla le visage du prince.

_Ensemble pour toujours. _

Attendez ! S'écria t-il.

Oui ? Susurrèrent les anguilles.

Harry les regarda avec méfiance puis releva la tête et dit, déterminé :

Je viens avec vous.

Ce que tu as fait est dégueulasse Sébastien !

Sébastien baissa la tête, c'était humiliant de se faire faire des remontrances par un « inférieur ». Mais Ron avait raison, il avait trahit Harry. Jamais il n'aurait… sil 'il avait su que tous ces objets…

Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Je croyais qu'il savait déjà tout et…

Harry ?

Sébastien vit Ron nager vers Harry qui sortait de la grotte avec… il les connaissait celles là ! Par Triton ! Que faisait le prince avec les sbires de Tom Jedusor ? Affolé, Sébastien nagea très vite vers eux et demanda :

Harry ? Que fais-tu ? Tu… tu ne dois pas les suivre… ils sont malfaisants et…

Je vais voir Jedusor.

Non ! Non ! C'est un…

Mais oui traître ! Va vite raconter tout cela à mon grand-père, tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! Cracha Harry avant de s'éloigner d'un bon coup de queue.

Sébastien, ne pouvant rien dire à cela, resta sur place. Mais déterminé à protéger Harry, il les suivit jusqu'à l'antre de la bête…

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les eaux noires de l'océan, jusqu'au ravin de Serpentard où gisait le squelette d'une baleine. La porte était en faite, les fanons de la baleine. Inquiet, Harry suivit néanmoins, suivit d'Harry.

Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron.

Pas vraiment, je veux juste voir, ce qu'il peut faire.

Ils traversèrent un jardin jonché d'algues ragoûtantes et arrivèrent dans la demeure de Jedusor. Les deux sirènes l'aperçurent dans l'ombre, avec ses deux anguilles près de lui. La pièce était parcourue de livres, des flacons emplis de liquide étranges, de bric à brac qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Une voix glaciale s'éleva soudain :

Que voulez-vous mon prince ?

Harry sursauta puis répondit :

Ils m'ont dit que vous pouviez m'aider. Le pouvez-vous ?

Approche mon enfant, on ne va pas converser sur le pas de la porte, cela n'est pas poli.

Harry se rapprocha, suivit de Ron.

Alors résumons un peu ta situation… tu es amoureuse du prince Drago mais le problème est qu'il est humain et toi une sirène.

Comment savez-vous que… ?

Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans les 7 mers, mon cœur. Déclara Tom en sortant de l'ombre.

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise que perçut Tom qui sourit doucement.

Te vais-je peur, petit prince ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Après tout Dumbeldore à l'air bon quand on le regarde et pourtant d'un mouvement de colère il a détruit ton monde ! Bref pour ton problème je ne vois qu'une solution.

Laquelle ?

Devenir un humain bien sure !

Mais… c'est impossible.

Tom éclata de rire.

Impossible pour TOI, mon ange des mers. mais pour MOI c'est différent !

Vous pouvez faire cela ?

Ma douce petite sirène, je le fais chaques jours ! Je ne vis que pour cela ! Aider le peuple de la mer, les cœurs qui souffrent, les pauvres âmes en détresse qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner.

_Je n'ai pas toujours été gentil et sincère !_

_J'ai vraiment mérité le nom de démon ! _

_Mais vous verrez qu'aujourd'hui, _

_Je suis bon avec autrui,_

_Repenti, j'ai voulu faire marche arrière._

_Oui ? _

_Oui._

_Il est vrai que je connais un peu de magie, _

_C'est un talent que j'ai toujours possédé. _

_Qu'aujourd'hui par bonté d'âme,_

_J'ai mis, je le proclame au service de tous les cas désespérés…_

_Pauvre homme en perdition !_

_En mal de tout !_

_Cette âme d'être un squelette, _

_L'autre cherche une amourette_

_Et moi qu'est-ce que je dis ?_

_Je dis oui._

_Toutes ses âmes en perditions ! _

_En mal de tout !_

_Elles débarquent dans mes chaudrons_

_En brayant : « Tom sauve-nous » !_

_Et moi j'accepte, quelle question !_

_Il est tout de même arriver !_

_Que l'une ne puisse pas payer_

_Et que j'avoue l'avoir fait frire sans compassion !_

_C'est vrai que j'ai eut des plaintes mais tout compte fait je suis une sainte ! _

_Pour toutes les âmes en perdition ! _

Voilà les termes du contrat : je vais te préparer une potion qui te fera prendre l'apparence d'un homme pendant trois jours. Tu entends ? TROIS jours ! Ecoute la suite c'est très important ! Avant le coucher du soleil du troisième jour tu feras en sortes que ce brave petit prince soit tombé amoureux de toi et surtout ! Surtout qu'il t'embrasse. Pas un baiser ordinaire, non ! Un baiser de l'amour véritable ! S'il t'a embrassé le troisième jour tu garderas pour toujours ton apparence humaine. Mais s'il ne le fait pas tu redeviendras une sirène et tu m'appartiendras à jamais !

Sébastien qui était resté silencieux à ce moment là voulut intervenir :

Harry non ! C'est un piège !

Mais Crabe et Goyle l'empêchèrent de parler, tout comme Ron.

Alors ? J'ai ton accord ?

Si je deviens un être humain, Je ne verrais plus mon grand-père et mes sœurs alors ?

C'est vrai mais c'est un choix. La vie est pleine de ce genre de problème, on ne peut pas tout avoir en même temps. Toi tu auras ton prince. Mais regarde, eux ne te comprennent pas, pourquoi devrais-tu alors t'en soucier. Et puis, s'il ils voient que tu es heureuse, ils pourront toujours venir te voir.

Tom marqua une pose puis dit, négligemment :

Mais nous n'avons pas discuté du mode du payement. Rien ici bas, n'est gratuit.

Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien.

Oh… je ne vais pas te demander grand-chose… Je veux peux de chose. Pendant ces trois jours, tu me donneras ta voix. Après tout, tu n'en as pas besoin. Rit Tom.

Ma voix ? Répéta Harry surprit.

Oui, ta voix mon petit chat. Pendant trois jours tu ne parleras pas, tu ne chanteras pas

Mais sans ma voix je…

Il te restera ton apparence, ton joli visage, ton corps… Tu crois que cela ne suffit pas aux hommes ?

_A je peux dire que les hommes n'aiment pas le pipelettes !_

_Qu'ils pensent que les bavards sont assommants !_

_Que lorsqu'un homme sait tenir sa langue, _

_Il est toujours bien plus charmant_

_Qu'après tout à quoi ça sert d'être savant ?_

_En plus ils ont une sainte horreur de la conversation,_

_Un gentleman fait tout pour l'éviter._

_Mais ils seront les rampes-aux-pieds de l'homme réservé !_

_C'est le roi du silence qui se fait aimer !_

_N'aie pas peur, _

_Pauvre âme en perdition !_

_Décide-toi et fais ton choix !_

_Je suis un homme très occupé_

_Et je n'y passerais pas toute la journée_

_Ca ne te coûtera que ta voix !_

_Ma pauvre âme en perdition !_

_En mal de tout !_

_Si tu veux vraiment passer le pont,_

_Faut payer l'addition !_

_Avale bien !_

_Respire à fond !_

_Signe ce contrat et met ton nom ! _

Tom lui présenta le contrat où il y n'y attendait plus que sa signature. Harry hésita puis signa pendant que Tom préparer la potion puis il lui demanda de chanter afin de procéder à l'échange tout en faisant des incantations incompréhensibles.

Harry commença à faire des vocalises et sa voix, sous l'apparence d'une lueur dorée, s'échappa de sa gorge qui elle se loger dans le pendentif en forme de crâne dont un serpent sortait de la bouche de ce dernier.

Avec un grand éclate de rire, Tom la transforma en humaine. Les anguilles lâchèrent Ron et Sébastien qui nagèrent à toute vitesse pour la remonter en surface qu'elle puisse respirer. Leur fuite fut poursuivit par le rire démoniaque de Tom Jedusor qui s'assit sur un fauteuil en contemplant, des larmes de rire aux yeux, la voix du petit prince pendant qu'Harry prenait sa première inspiration.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau!

si vous avez des idées/envies sur ce que pourrais faire Harry quand il va devenir humain n'hésitez pas!


	6. La rencontre

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tsuda-chan : **Je vais sûrement faire un truc par rapport aux fringues, je sais pas encore quoi mais je vais essayée de faire quelques chose de drôle.

**Konomu-imouto** : Vi c'est pas mal ! Si tu as d'autres idées n'hésite pas surtout et merci car il y en a très peu qui m'on donné des idées !

**Sinelune : **Vi deux chansons parce que je le vaut bien ! J'aime beaucoup celle de la méchante aussi ! Et bien, je t'ai envoyé un mail (je crois) mais j'ai mon bac tout juste mais du premier coup alors je m'en fou ! Dis veux-tu que je te passe le roman que j'ai écris ? Il est bourré de fautes mais c'est lisible. si tu veux je te le passe par mail tu me donneras ton avis.

**Smiley370 :** J'adore aussi les chansons de Walt Disney ! Je l'ai connais presque toutes par cœur. Pour les idées j'en manque, j'ai du mal à faire des trucs drôles. Pour le tome 7 je suis écoeurée moi aussi exceptionnellement ils auraient pu tout sortir en même temps (dans les pays je veux dire !) je suis sûre que je vais aller regarder la fin pour voir qui est dead !

**Maryline : **Ton message à été coupé je crois car je ne comprends que le fait que tu n'as pas d'idées. Le reste c'est par rapport à la longueur des chapitre je crois…

**Lululude : **Je l'ai peut-être féminiser mais il reste un homme je te l'assure. Comme j'écris en écoutant l'histoire j'ai malencontreusement mis « elle » ou lieu de « il » (comme dans ce chapitre et l'autre même comme je viens de m'en rendre compte mais je corrige !)désolée.

**Miniblonde07 :** Merci mais tu ne m'aide pas chérie ! C'est que j'ai pas trop d'idée moua. Tout le monde trouve que c'est drôle mais j'y suis pour rien je ne fais que suivre Disney. M'enfin je trouverais bien 2-3 trucs drôle à mettre puisque les 3 jours sont pour ma pomme.

**Faucheuse : **J'adore ton nom ! Merci d'aimer j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas.

**Jade Chu : **Personne n'a d'idées pour mouah ! Bouhou !

* * *

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 6 : La rencontre.

_Avec un grand éclate de rire, Tom la transforma en humain. Les anguilles lâchèrent Ron et Sébastien qui nagèrent à toute vitesse pour le remonter en surface qu'il puisse respirer. Leur fuite fut poursuivit par le rire démoniaque de Tom Jedusor qui s'assit sur un fauteuil en contemplant, des larmes de rire aux yeux, la voix du petit prince pendant qu'Harry prenait sa première inspiration._

Ron et Sébastien le menèrent sur la plage où les attendait Hermione qui regarda Harry, complètement nu avec des jambes ! Elle regarda tout ce petit monde avec curiosité. Harry quant à lui, s'extasiait devant ses jambes et plus particulièrement ses orteils.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Imbécile ! Cria Sébastien. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est humain ? Il est allé voir Tom Jedusor et a échangé sa voix contre des jambes ! Triton comment fais-je pouvoir dire cela au roi ?

- Tu es devenu un homme maintenant Harry mais tu dois faire vite, tu n'as que trois jours pour faire en sorte que le prince t'aime et t'embrasse. Sinon… tu appartiendras à Tom Jedusor. Rappela Ron avec angoisse.

Harry lui fit un merveilleux sourire puis il tenta de se mettre debout mais tomba pitoyablement faisant faiblement rire ses compagnons. Ses pieds et ses jambes avaient du mal à soutenir son corps et il ne savait pas comment manier tout cela. Mais il était émerveillé.

- Je craque ! Minerva va prendre ma place et le roi Dumbeldore va faire de moi un steak de mer ! Je suis cuit ! Je vais mourir tout cela à cause de mon incompétence ! Mais… ! Oui… bien sur ! Je vais allé voir Dumbeldore, tout lui raconté et il fera cesser le sort !

Sébastien allait plonger dans l'eau mais Harry réussit à l'intercepter. Il prit le crabe dans ses mains et secoua la tête, catastrophé. Sébastien tenta de refuser mais en voyant les prunelles vertes brillantes de désespoir et de peine, il céda.

- D'accord, d'accord, je t'aiderait à faire tomber amoureux ce prince de toi.

Fou de joie, Harry l'embrassa.

- Bon sang je me ramolli ! Se plaignit Sébastien en rougissant.

Pendant que Sébastien se lamentait, Hermione suggéra de trouver quelque chose à mettre à Harry car, selon elle, il n'était pas coutume qu'un homme se promène nu sur Terre. Ils trouvèrent un morceau de voile rejeté par la mer et Harry s'en drapa les hanches. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

Soudain, Max, la bestiole à fourrure du prince bondit vers eux en aboyant. Ron se cacha immédiatement dans l'eau. Harry, apeuré, grimpa sur un rocher et regarda l'animal gambader autour de lui.

Puis, il vit le prince arriver en courant.

- Max ! Arrête un peu d'effrayer les gens. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas méchant juste… un peu… fou.

Drago venait de croiser le regard vert d'Harry qui lui sourit avec chaleur et il se troubla.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête et le visage du prince rayonna en disant :

- Je le savais que je n'avais pas rêvé ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Harry voulut parler mais il ne le put, Tom lui avait enlevé sa voix. D'un air triste, il montra sa gorge et Drago comprit. Son visage montra sa déception et il dit tout bas :

- Oh… vous ne parlez pas… alors ce n'est sûrement pas vous. Il avait une voix tellement… et pourtant vous lui ressemblez tant.

Son regard se perdit dans la mer puis il revint vers Harry et le regarda dans sa totalité. Son visage se tendit un instant avant de prendre un air affolé.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que… vous avez perdu vos vêtements ?

Harry le regarda surprit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il vit le prince frissonner.

- Venez, je vais vous emmener au palais, on va s'occuper de vous.

Il lui tendit la main qu'Harry regarda sans comprendre.

- Allez venez ! L'encouragea gentiment Drago.

Timidement, Harry prit sa main et tenta de se lever mais trébucha et se retrouva contre le torse du prince. Ce dernier se raidit imperceptiblement puis passa son bras sous ses jambes et le souleva dans ses bras.

Par automatisme, Harry mit ses bras autour de son cou et put alors sentir le parfum particulier du prince. Ils se regardèrent et Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou.

Sans mot dire, Drago l'emmena vers le palais, dans une suite près de sa chambre. Là, il manda sa nourrice, Pompom, avant de faire en sorte que des servantes viennent remplir la baignoire. Elle arriva rapidement et vit son presque fils, portant un jeune homme très peu vêtu. Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard sévère.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, il était seul sur la plage. Dit immédiatement Drago. Il ne parle pas.

- Oh ! Le pauvre chéri ! S'écria Pompom avant de fondre sur eux.

Drago posa Harry à terre et ce dernier se serra contre lui, un peu craintif devant le dragon de nourrice.

- Viens là mon cœur, je m'appelle Pompom, je suis la nourrice de Drago bien que ce chenapan dise le contraire, il a encore besoin de moi.

Drago soupira et Harry sourit.

- Bien, on va te faire prendre un bain et te donner des vêtements propres puis tu iras rejoindre le prince et le comte Rogue pour dîner.

Elle arracha d'un geste vif le morceau de tissus et Harry se retrouva nu. Il regarda Drago qui s'était figé et le contempler, un peu dans la lune. Harry ne comprenait pas se qui arrivait à Drago qui rougit un peu et respirait difficilement.

- Drago je ne te retiens pas tu dois aussi te changer pour le dîner !

- Euh… oui, oui. Balbutia Drago avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la chambre.

- Allez viens mon cœur, on va aller prendre un bain.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry se laissa faire avec ravissement.

Deux heures plus tard, le comte Rogue trouva son filleul encore plus rêveur que d'accoutumé. Il était devant une fenêtre et fixait l'océan avec un soupir triste. Severus savait qu'il repensait à ce « mystérieux inconnu ».

- Allons Drago, tu dois arrêter de penser à ça ! Réprimanda t-il doucement.

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher, Sev, je suis sur de ne pas avoir rêvé.

- Mais non petit prince, tu n'as pas rêvé ! Si cela se trouve c'était une sirène. Fit Sirius en apparaissant, accompagné de Remus.

- Une sirène ? Répéta Drago.

- Oui, une sirène qui a dût tomber sous ton charme et t'a sauvé car elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à te laisser mourir.

- Black je te prierais d'arrêter de débiter des âneries à mon filleul.

- Allons, allons mes amis, tempéra Remus, nous avons un invité.

Tous se tournèrent vers les marches et virent Harry, sublime dans une chemise en soie chatoyante de couleur bordeau et d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Tous, regardèrent le nouveau venu avec appétit, car je dois rappeler que tous les hommes présents étaient gays.

Bien que Harry ne le sache pas, pour une sirène, aimer un homme ou une femme revenait à la même chose et était entièrement naturel, il n'y avait pas de nom pour qualifier tel ou telle appartenance.

Un peu intimidé, Harry descendit lentement les marches en se tenant à la rambarde. Il ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Se dernier, sembla se ressaisir et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes divin.

Harry rayonna de plaisir.

Les cinq hommes s'assirent à table. Harry entre Sirius et Drago, Remus et Severus devant eux. Les couverts en argents attirent l'attention d'Harry qui vit avec ravissement une fourchette. Il s'en empara et la passa dans ses cheveux sous le regard interloqué des autres hommes.

Devant l'air interloqué des autres convives, Harry s'arrêta et reposa vivement la fourchette en rougissant un peu. Severus le regarda avec un air réprobateur, Sirius gloussa dans sa main discrètement pendant que Remus cachait un sourire en sortant sa pipe et l'alluma.

Reconnaissant l'objet, Harry eut un sourire plein de joie et s'en empara, espérant qu'il marcherait cette fois-ci. Il la mit à la bouche et s'en hésiter souffla de toutes ses forces. Le compte Rogue, assit en face de lui, reçut la cendre en plein visage et ferma les yeux, en tremblant violemment.

Drago, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Harry les regardait sans comprendre, déçut que l'objet ne marche pas.

- Pardon, Sev mais c'est trop drôle ! S'exclama Drago.

- La tête que tu as fait Servilus ! Rit Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table.

Severus toussa en s'essuya calmement.

- Black si tu n'apprends pas le respect je t'envois aux galères.

- Qu'y a-t-il au dîner ce soir ? Demanda Remus pour faire diversion.

- Je crois que le chef nous a fait sa spécialité.

* * *

Et voilou ! Je le poste aujourd'hui car je suis contente : J'ai eut mon bac !! Du premier coup et sûrement grâce à mes appréciations qui sont excellente mais je m'en fiche pas de rattrapage !

A la prochaine !


	7. Un repas catastrophique

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

Merci à tous le monde pour vos gentilles reviews et pardon du retard, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement, promis.

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 7 : Repas catastrophique.

Dans les cuisines, Rusard, le chef, armé de ses longues fourchettes et de ses couteaux, entouré de ses marmites, surveillait le bouillon aromatisé où il allait faire cuire les crabes. Un autre crabe, bien connu de vous cher lecteurs, affolé, terrorisé, regardait tout cela, caché derrière un monceau de casseroles. Sébastien qui au départ chercher Harry dans ce grand château, regardait avec horreur ses compatriotes passer à la casserole, sous les doigts assassins du chef et son chant mortuaire.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Nouvelle cuisine,_

_Les Champs Elysées _

_Maurice et …?_

_Les poisons, _

_Les poisons! _

_Moi j'adOre les poissons ! _

_Les couper,_

_Les tronçonner à vive feu,_

_J'aime leur trancher la tête,_

_Et dépiauté la bête !_

_A mais oui,_

_C'est toujours un délice !_

_Les poissons,_

_Les poissons !_

_Hi ! Hi ! Hi !_

_Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

_Je leur crève les yeux,_

_Et je les ouvre en deux._

_Je leur arrache les entrailles_

_Et je les jette à la poêle. _

_Ils frétillent et se tortillent,_

_Et tant mieux ! _

_Pour qu'un plat vous chatouille le palais, _

_Je vais vous donner la technique :_

_Vous l'aplatissez à grands coups de maillet,_

_Vous tranchez dans la chair,_

_Pour faire une boutonnière_

_De sel vous le barbouillez_

_Pour le faire dégorger. _

Rusard aperçut soudain Sébastien qui avait affreusement pâlit. Il sourit, ses dents étincelèrent et ses moustaches noires frisèrent de joie. Il joignit les mains et chantonna :

- Et zut alors ! J'en ai oublié oune !

Il prit Sébastien et continua de chanter :

_Sacrebleu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_Et comment j'ai manqué oune si bon et succulent petit crabe ? _

_Quel dommage ! Catastrophe !_

_Et hop-là dans la sauce !_

_J'te farine, flip-flap, ça décape !_

_J'te farcis de bout de mie de pain,_

_Sois tranquille, on ne sent rien !_

_Et j'te jure t'a d'la chance crabino !_

_Tu avs dormir au chaud _

_Et faire des ronds dans l'eau,_

_Bon bouillon, petit crabe, à bientôt ! _

Sébastien manqua de peu la marmite et alors que Rusard allait le remettre dedans, il réussit à lui pincer fortement son nez crochu. Une poursuite infernale commença alors. Rusard cherchant à attraper Sébastien pour le mettre avec les autres tandis que le pauvre Sébastien courrait comme il le pouvait pour sauver sa carcasse.

Armé de son couteau, énervé qu'un crustacé lui résiste, Rusard frappait à tout va, le visage rouge de rage, soufflant comme un boeuf. On entendait le vacarme depuis la salle à mangé où les cinq hommes se regardaient perplexe.

Harry qui avait reconnu la voix de Sébastien, pâli et pria Triton pour qu'il s'en sorte sain et sauf.

C'est au milieu de ce vacarme que Pompom, l'épouse de Rusard, apparue, furieuse. Elle resta interdite devant l'état pitoyable de la cuisine, son époux vociférait comme un beau diable conte un ennemi imaginaire.

- Argus ! Cria t-elle.

Penaud, Louis retrouva son calme.

- Range moi tout ce désordre et que ça saute !

Pompom sortit en prenant le repas.

De retour à la salle à manger, elle disposa les assiettes devant les convives. En parlant, Rogue souleva la cloche qui recouvrait son assiette et Harry vit avec stupeur et terreur Sébastien qui s'était dissimulé dans le plat.

Affolé il encouragea Sébastien à rejoindre son assiette sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit, puis le cacha sur ses genoux, caressant doucement le pauvre crabe qui tremblait encore de frayeur.

Quand Rogue vit son assiette vide, il resta un peu piteux tandis que Sirius éclater de rire. Devant son regard noir et en entendant Sirius dire :

- Dommage le crabe farcis est ton plat préféré.

- La ferme Black !

Harry tendit son assiette vers le comte qui le regard surprit.

Tous le regardèrent interrogateur.

- Vous n'aimez pas ? Demanda Drago.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire et retendit le plat vers Rogue qui la prit maladroitement.

- Vous êtes sur ? Demanda t-il quand même.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et tous rougirent devant la beauté du jeune homme. Pompom alla chercher des légumes et de la viande qu'Harry mangea avec délices. Il écoutait avec amusement Sirius et Severus se chamailler, Remus tentait de calmer le jeu et les piques taquines de Drago envers les protagonistes.

Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs de l'océan, Dumbeldore essayait par tous les moyens de retrouver son petit fils. Tous les sujets patrouillaient dans les sept mers pour retrouver le petit prince.

- Ne laisser rien au hasard ! Explorez chaques rochers ! Chaque récif de corail ! Chaque grotte ! il faut le retrouver !

Rempli de remord, le roi se morfondait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais jamais du être si sévère. Sans doute les humains se sont emparés de lui à l'heure qu'il est.

Dumbeldore ne savait pas que, à ce moment-là, Harry se préparait pour la nuit. Sa chambre, d'un beau rouge était magnifique ! Il adorait la baignoire, les flacons, les parfums et surtout ! Le grand lit aux draps de soie blanche…

Pour le moment, il regardait l'océan avec un sourire doux en se brossant les cheveux. Il rentra ensuite dans sa chambre, enleva sa robe de chambre et se retrouva dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche.

Il sauta sur le lit et se coucha sous les couvertures, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres sous le regard de Sébastien.

- Demain nous devons faire en sorte que le prince t'aime et si cela ne marche pas, le jour d'après et le jour d'après ! Triton si le roi nous voyait que dirait-il ? Installer chez les humains ! Dis tu m'écoutes ?

Harry s'était endormi.

Avec un sourire attendrit, Sébastien en fit autant.

- Bonne nuit petit prince.

A suivre…

Oh…

Il est court ce chapitre.


	8. Premier jour

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr.

**Titre : **La petite sirène.

**Résumé**: Alors vous prenez le Walt Disney et vous le mettez à la sauce Harry Potter. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas responsable ! Ma sœur adorée m'a passé des contes chantés et il y avait la petite sirène, alors je me suis tapé un gros délire version Harry Potter. On a donc voir ce que cela donne…

**Note : **Non vous ne revez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre si rapidement ! Je sais je suis géniale. En fait, c'est parce que aujourd'hui, c'ets mon anniversaire ! Alors je vous fais ce petit cadeau. J'informe également que le troisième chapitre de La tradition des sangs purs devrait arriver rapidement car j'ai bientôt fini de le rédiger.

**La Petite Sirène**

Chapitre 8 : Premier jour.

Le lendemain, Drago l'emmena au village dans un carrosse, Harry s'amusait comme un fou, regardant tout autour de lui avec émerveillement sous le regard tendre de Drago. Il portait un pantalon gris et une chemise violette tandis que Drago portait un pantalon noir et une chemise sans manche marron glacé. Sirius les suivaient avec Remus, tout deux sur un cheval et parlaient gaiement.

Ce jour était la fête du village, les villageois s'amusaient dans les rues, habillés de leurs plus beaux habits. Pendant que Drago et les autres avaient le dos tournés vers des jongleurs, Harry fut attiré par une boutique. Il s'y précipita et regarda les vêtements avec fascination, en particulier les robes.

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? demanda un jeune homme brun en s'avançant vers lui. »

Harry le regarda puis la robe rouge et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Le jeune homme se figea puis secoua la tête avant de dire :

« Bien que ce soit une robe de femme, vous avez un physique androgyne, voulez-vous l'essayer ? »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, fronçant doucement les sourcils.

« Vous me comprenez ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Voulez-vous la mettre ? »

Harry comprit alors et hocha la tête avec un sourire doux.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus l'accompagna vers une cabine. Comme Harry le regardait avec incompréhension, il entra avec lui et l'aida à se déshabiller puis à mettre la robe. Il fit sortir ce jeune inconnu qui était divin.

La robe était en velours rouge profond, le décolleté était carré bordé de dentelles immaculés tous comme les manches évasées qui s'arrêtaient à mi-bras. La jupe formait une corolle et s'évaporée doucement autour de lui.

Le propriétaire du magasin, Théo, (ça c'est pour Sinelune, je t'ai mis ton favori alors dit merci !) sourit avec ravissement en voyant ce client étrange et fascinant devant lui. Il le guida vers une glace pour qu'il puisse se regarder. Pendant qu'Harry se souriait dans la glace, Théo alla chercher des bottines à talons qu'il lui mit puis lui attacha les cheveux avec un ruban rouge.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Harry se releva en chancellent à cause de tallons et se regarda dans la glace à nouveau. Dans le miroir, il vit soudain Drago qui semblait le chercher. Il se retourna et courut vers lui mais entra en contact avec une surface étrange puis se retrouva à terre, sonné.

Catastrophé, Théo se précipita vers le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Puis il regarda la baie vitrée et eut un gloussement. Son fou rire menaçant fut interrompu par le prince en personne qui avait reconnu son protégé et s'était précipité vers le magasin.

Là, il eut un choc en voyant le petit brun dans une _robe de femme_ ET _dans les bras du marchand _QUI_ était mignon _! Sirius et Remus entrèrent à sa suite et se figèrent également avant de glousser devant l'air ahuri du brun qui toucha la surface transparente de la vitre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

Harry hocha la tête mais toucha son front douloureux.

« Pourquoi est-il dans cet accoutrement, Questionna Drago d'un air pincé. »

« Je… pardon altesse, s'excusa Théo en s'inclinant profondément, ce jeune homme semblait fasciné par cette robe alors je lui ais proposé de l'essayer vu son côté androgyne. »

Drago s'approcha vivement et dit d'un ton froid :

« Enlevez-lui cela ! »

Harry regarda son prince s'avancer et parler d'une voix froide qui lui rappeler un peu celle de Tom. Il frissonna et recula doucement, en ayant un peu peur de son prince. Celui-ci le vit et comprit que son attitude inquiéter son invité. Il voulut le rassurer et tendit le bras vers lui mais le petit brun recula davantage et le regardant tristement. Drago écarquilla les yeux.

« Je… je… »

« Drago voyons ! Souffla Remus. »

Sirius récupéra Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier se cacha dans sa veste en frissonnant.

« Tu effrayes le bout de chou, vilain prince ! Gronda gentiment Sirius. Et puis, pourquoi agresses-tu ce pauvre garçon ? Il n'a rien fait de mal. Le bout de chou est mignon dans cette robe, non ? »

Sirius prit Harry par les épaules et le tourna de façon à ce que Drago puisse voir le visage triste d'Harry. Prit de remord, Drago dit d'une voix douce :

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Harry le regarda longuement, puis lui fit un sourire doux avant de montrer sa jolie robe à Remus qui le complimenta. Avec un soupir discret, Drago donna de l'argent à Théo et ils partirent dans la rue.

Avec jalousie, Drago regarda Sirius et Remus qui donnaient le bras au petit brun. Son visage se ferma et il baissa la tête en s'arrêtant. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille…

Il reçut un paquet dans les bras.

Ce paquet se révéla être le brun qui avait trébuché à cause de ses chaussures à tallons. Harry en voyant l'air étrange du prince avait voulu le rejoindre mais ces drôles de choses à ses pieds n'étaient pas pratiques du tout !

Remus et Sirius rigolaient derrière eux tandis que Drago revenait de sa surprise et aidait le brun à se relever. Harry rougissant un peu de sa maladresse regarda le prince entre ses cils.

Drago ne put que gémir doucement face à la sensualité du brun face à lui. Harry ne comprenant pas ce qu'il arrivait à son prince, posa une main sur sa joue avec un air interrogateur. Se faisant, il s'approcha davantage du blond qui frissonna. Il lui sourit et prit son bras.

Ils allèrent déjeuner et Harry s'émerveilla devant la glace à la vanille. Il poussa un petit gémissement extatique et roulant des yeux. Ses trois compagnons frissonnèrent en le voyant manger sa glace avec une sensualité affolante et pourtant innocente.

Puis, ils allèrent vers la place. Harry, en voyant des danseurs, entraîna avec joie Drago sur la piste et l'entraîna dans une « danse » étrange. Drago le regardait avec tendresse : le visage ravi et heureux du brun lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ils achetèrent des petits souvenirs, Harry demanda un grand chapeau violet avec des fleurs dessus mais ne le mit pas. Vers 18 heures, ils rentrèrent au château. Severus les accueillit et fit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune brun habillé en femme.

Harry en le voyant, lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers lui pour lui mettre le chapeau violet sur la tête. Le gloussement du prince, de Sirius et Remus se fit entendre pendant que Severus regardait le jeune homme qui lui souriait naïvement, fier de son présent.

« Merci… beaucoup… d'avoir pensé à moi, jeune homme. Déclara t-il. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

Sébastien regarda avec stupeur le prince entrer dans sa chambre. L'humain Pompom le suivait et l'aida à se déshabiller. Puis il prit un bain et alors que la femme sortait pour emmener la robe à la laverie. Sébastien marcha rapidement vers le prince et lui demanda avec le plus d'ironie possible :

« Alors prince, comment c'est passez votre journée ? Moi je l'ai passée à me demander où vous étiez ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas emmené avec vous ? »

Sébastien regarda le prince qui s'amusait avec ses pieds sans l'écouter puis il grimaça et massa ses jambes. Sébastien regarda le visage douloureux du prince et s'en inquiéta immédiatement :

« Vous avez mal, prince ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec une grimace puis avec un doigt fit comme des piques sur la carapace du crabe voulant lui faire comprendre que ses jambes étaient douloureuse comme si des oursins s'implantés dessus.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez mal, prince, peut-être avez-vous trop fait de mouvements ? Et puis vous n'avez pas l'habitude. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'immergea dans la baignoire. Mais il dut remonter bien vite à cause du manque d'air. Il sortit ensuite de l'eau et mit une chemise blanche. Puis, il sortit sur le balcon et regarda la mer.

Soudain, à sa droite, il vit le prince Drago qui faisait de même sur un balcon tout près du sien. Avec un sourire, Harry s'approcha en secouant la main, attirant l'attention du prince qui le regarda de la tête au pied.

Il rougit en voyant ses jambes dévoilées. Fort heureusement, songea t-il, le reste était caché. Il sourit doucement puis lui dit d'attendre avant de le rejoindre sur son balcon. Il entra dans la chambre du bain et dénicha des sous vêtements et un pantalon pour le brun.

En s'approchant, il vit que ce dernier était encore trempé, il alla donc chercher une serviette. Harry qui avait vu Pompom utiliser ça pour frotter son corps après être sortit de l'eau comprit qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise.

Il enleva rapidement sa chemise et s'empara de la serviette pour se frotter sans prendre garde au hoquet de surprise et au halètement du prince qui ne pouvait détacher son corps du jeune éphèbe face à lui.

Harry regarda le prince et le vit le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune prince ne comprit pas pourquoi Drago le regardait ainsi. Avait-il une imperfection quelconque ? Il eut peur soudain et recula avec crainte. Drago rencontra le regard vert qui était plein de crainte.

« Pardon ! S'écria t-il faisant sursauter le brun. Je… je ne voulait pas vous faire peur, pardon ! »

Harry sourit et s'approcha doucement pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

Drago rougit comme une tomate.

Après avoir quitté le jeune homme, Drago retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en gémissant. Un bras sur ses yeux, il écoutait les bruits de la mer mais sous ses paupières clauses, c'était bien le visage de cet éphèbe qu'il voyait et surtout, son corps parfait.

Avec une moue désappointée, il glissa une main sous son drap de soie en songeant qu'il n'était pas dans la mouise.

A suivre…

Pas me frapper !


End file.
